I'm just a girl
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Second character is Draco/Ginny. Hermione is fed up of being a girl, and therefore being restricted in life. So she goes through a make over, and people are looking at her differently. I'm not sure what catagory to put it under, so if you could help me de


Well, I'm listening to "Just a Girl" by No Doubt, and it gave me an odd idea...  
  
I'M JUST A GIRL  
  
Harry waited for Ron and Hermione. Ron ran up three minutes late. "Sorry, Harry..." He said, panting. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. "I don't know...but she better hurry up. All the best seats are filling up." Harry complained. "I'm here." He heard from behined him. Harry turned and saw Hermione standing behind him. She had baggy pants and a shirt that said 'BOY' on it. The thing that terrified him most was that her hair was SHORT. Incredibly short...she looked like a boy.   
  
"Hermione..." Ron gasped. "What? A girl can't cut her hair?" She snapped as Harry tugged at her short locks. She slapped his hand off of him. "What happened?" Harry asked as they got on the Hogwarts Express. "My Aunt and Uncle came over a week after our sixth year ended. They have this daughter whose my age, but completly ristricted from anything and everything. They won't let her drive, she missed this guy that she's liked for three years because they wouldn't let her ask him out. 'Girls aren't aloud to ask the boys out.' They said. It was disgusting what they do to her." She huffed as they sat down in an empty compartment.  
  
"Then they tell my parents that they shouldn't be so loose with me. They got pissed when I drove over by myself to take Claudia to the mall. They wouldn't let her go with me." She looked out the window. Ron cocked his head. "So, you cut your hair and wore a shirt that says 'BOY' to get back at them?" He asked. "Kind of. Also...ever since I was little I was jealous of the boys. They could play in the dirt. They're seen as head of the house. Boys can walk around shirtless and it's fine, but if a girl does it, it's obscene! What's so wrong with breasts that they have to be covered up? Damn..." Hermione sat in silence for a little while and Harry and Ron just stared at her. She got up to change and when she came back she had the boys uniform on.   
  
(Admit it, the boys always get a cooler uniform. I mean, watch anime! It's true!)   
  
"Uuuhhh......." Ron managed. "Isn't that against the rules?" Harry asked. "I talked to Dumbledore about it. I'm aloud to, it's a present for being the top Gryffindor." She smiled and sat down. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They seemed to get the same thought. It was going to be a long year at Hogwarts...  
  
When they sat down for the feast people kept stealing glances at Hermione. "Keep staring, maybe I'll do a trick!" Hermione said sarcasticly. All eyes snapped back to the first years. Most of them ended up in Slytherin. only two went to Ravenclaw. "We have an evil batch of first years this year." Ron sneered. Hermione ignored them. Harry felt distant from her already. He hoped she would grow out of this phase soon, who knew how long he'd be able to stand three boys in his group.  
  
*   
  
"Well, well. Look at our little Hermione!" Draco exclaimed. "She's gone and changed over summer. I like the new look, darling." He said and winked. "Cut it out Draco, I'm not interested." She threw back. He grinned and sat down next to her. "Harry sits there." She said indifferently. "First come, first serve." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, after succesfully having sex with all the Slytherins has caused you to chase after Gryffindors?" She asked, sneering. "Oh, I haven't slept with all the Slytherins. I wouldn't have sex with Crabbe or Goyle to save my life." He retorted. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Settle down." Snape said, walking to the front of the room. "Shut up!" He said, as Pansy continued talking. She looked at the floor and blushed. "S-Sorry." She said. The class continued as it had for the past six years. Except Draco kept whispering to her instead of Harry. "Hey, 'Mione. Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see me in your pants." He whispered and Hermione busted up laughing. Snape glared at her and she managed to supress it. When he turned his back she elbowed Draco in the chest. "Ooww." He gasped. She laughed some more and Snape sent them out of the class.  
  
"Now look at what you did, Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh, no! Perfect little Hermione was sent out of class!"  
  
"Perfect Hermione THIS!" Hermione called as she pushed him. Draco pushed her back and started to stalk off. Hermione ran to catch up, and tripped him. "That does it, Granger!" He said and grabbed her wrist. With out any real thought he brought her face up to his, and kissed her.   
  
She stepped back. "Well, that was an odd twist of events." He said. "Yeah." She agreed. They shook their heads and continued to Dumbledore's office. "Let's not mention that." Draco said. "Let's not." Hermione agreed.   
  
They sat in Dumbledore's office. "So...I heard you're dressed like a guy to get back at your Aunt and Uncle." Draco said, trying to forget the akward moment in the hall way. "Yeah." She said, trying to do the same. "Do you like girls now?" Draco asked. The whole school had been disgusing it. "I don't know. It's something I've never been able to understand about myself. What about you? Is it true you had sex with Blaise?" She asked. "Twice. Not that I should be talking to a filthy mudblood about such things."   
  
"I think I like Ginny Weasley, if it makes you feel any better." She said, blushing slightly. Did everyone tell their enemy secrets about themselves in Dumbledore's office. Draco laughed. "The Weasley girl?" He shook his head. Hermione glared and hit him. "Shut up, Malfoy! At least I'm not a slut!" He faked a hurt look. "Oh, NO! Some one called me a SLUT!" And he pretended to cry.   
  
"What's going on down here?" Dumbledore asked. They looked at him. "Nothing." Draco and Hermione answered in unison.   
  
A/N: What do you think??? Read and Review. Constructive critisism is helpful, flames make you look like an idiot. 


End file.
